The Secret
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: Something has always been fishy about Kyouya. Kyouya and his notebook, to be specific. When the Host Club discovers this secret, where will this leave them? Or more specifically, how will this effect his relationship with Tamaki?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Secret

**Series: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing: **Tamaki/Kyouya(yes, that means guyxguy).

**Rating: **PG-13

I had always been wondering, especially with the anime, why Kyouya always has a notebook with him. I always wanted to know why that was, there had to be a reason. And then, a thought came to me, and this is what I want to share with you. I found this part isn't really very exciting because it's more introducing the store, and also because I haven't written a fic in a loooooooooooooong time. Also because of that, OOCness is probably to be expected xD

Enjoy~

* * *

**~~~*~~~**

_Ouran Academy. A prestegious school for the children of wealthy households. Not just anyone can become a student of the Academy, but for normal Haruhi Fujioka an exception was made. As she (unfortunately for her) stumbled upon the infamous Host Club, her whole world changed forever. However, she's witnessed many things hiding behind the beautiful masks of the hosts. Some things were good, while others were secrets they'd rather keep to themselves. We now take a look behind the mask of Kyouya, and take a look at something not even Tamaki knows. That is, until now._

**~~~*~~~**

"Hey, I have a question..." Haruhi looked over to the twins as they waited for homeroom to begin. They both turned to her, blinking at her in unison as they often did and used that as an indication to go on. "What is Kyouya-senpai always writing in his notebook?"

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"What I mean is, he's always writing, but it seems like he doesn't have that much to write. I understand he has to write financial statements and merchandise ideas and whatnot, but is there really that much that needs to be written? Something seems suspicious about it but I can't put my finger on it."

"She has a point..." Kaoru looked over to his brother, who seemed to be thinking, "And it almost seems like he gets a new one every day. I mean, it's the same type, but it's a new one."

"Well, the only way to find out is to ask," he finally spoke once it seemed like he'd stopped thinking about it.

Haruhi shook her head, "And do you think he'd tell me? You know how he is - he's always very private. Usually it's that easy, but this is Kyouya-senpai we're talking about. He's like Carl Orff." The twins stared at her, both with blank expressions. They obviously had no idea who Carl Orff was. Haruhi sighed and elaborated, "Carl Orff was a German composer who's most famous work was Carmina Burana. Look it up on the internet when you get home, you'll know it when you hear it. Anyways, his life was so private that people knew almost nothing about his personal life. Doing projects on him is frustrating in that aspect because all we really know is about the work aspect of his life - what schools he went to, what organizations he founded, etcetera. In short, he liked to keep to himself."

"That does sound like Kyouya. I mean, we know what his father does for a living and we know he has some siblings but that's really about it," Kaoru commented, "This could be an interesting experience to find out more."

Hikaru shook his head and Kaoru looked back to the front of the classroom as class began. Although the two of them had more or less bushed it off, Haruhi was still thinking about this. For some reason it worried her and she wasn't quite sure why. She had to find out what it was about that notebook that was making her so intrigued.

By lunch time, the twins sat down at a table with Haruhi. "We have a plan~," Hikaru announced to her proudly.

"Plan?" she blinked at them, forgetting all about their conversation that morning. She had still been thinking about what she'd mentioned, but she forgot she had mentioned it to them. She tended to try to block them out of her mind at times.

"Yes, plan. It's really simple. Tell her, Kaoru," he asked his brother while he proceeded to eat.

"Ah, right. Think about it: What's one place he wouldn't be able to hold on to that notebook?"

"Hmm..." Haruhi thought, looking to her lunch as if it would give her the answer.

"Time's up~ The bathroom! You can't write and do your business at the same time."

"And what does that have to do with me?" she asked.

"It was your idea," Hikaru joined back into the conversation.

"My idea? I just mentioned that I was wondering. I didn't plan on hatching a scheme.....besides, I'm not going into the guys washroom!!! And even so, weren't you guys not really interested in what I said this morning?"

"Well we're guys, aren't we? We can do it," Hikaru stated.

"I don't know, are you guys?" Haruhi rolled her eyes, still a bit unimpressed by this plot. Kaoru snickered and Hikaru shot him a dirty look and smacked him lightly.

"What? You ask a stupid question you get a stupid answer," he laughed.

"Yea yea fine, but the point still stands. While he's...going, one of us will distract him and the other will grab the notebook. It's that easy. And you're right, we weren't interested this morning, but now we've decided it would be fun to play a prank~"

"I'm not sure...Kyouya-senpai isn't an idiot."

"Who knows? Maybe he's easily distracted..."

Haruhi just shook her head. She was wondering why the twins were so optimistic about this, "Whatever. You want to do it you can, but keep me out of it."

"Good, now we just have to catch him going to the bathroom..." Hikaru thought.

"You sound like a stalker...." Haruhi muttered.

"I know! He probably goes at lunch, since we have Host Club after school. We should try after we eat," Kaoru suggested.

"After we eat it is! Hurry, Kaoru, let's eat so we can go!"

"I never thought anyone would be excited to use the washroom..." Haruhi thought to herself as she ate her own lunch. She was just going to stay out of this. When the twins had an idea in their heads it was best to just stay away before someone got hurt.

"Ah! Kyouya! What brings you here?" Hikaru entered the washroom first. He wanted to distract him first so his other half could come in hopefully unnoticed. Once Kyouya wasn't looking, Kaoru would take it and run. Once Kyouya noticed, Hikaru would make a run for it too.

"Can I help you?" he asked simply. He had just gotten there, so he hadn't actually done anything yet. Hikaru said nothing, and Kyouya waited for an answer. There was a long and awkward silence as the both of them waited for someone to say something.

"What? I can't go to the bathroom?" he asked. He didn't actually have to go, so he'd have to try and see what happened.

"You asked why I was here," he replied, "I'm using the bathroom for it's intended purpose."

"Of course~ How silly of me..." he unzipped his pants, slowly, studying Kouya's movements as well as his brothers' as he tried to sneak in.

Kyouya shook his head, "I think I'll use a stall...."

"Ah Kyouya~ Come on, don't be so modest. I'm sure you're very impressive~" Kyouya didn't say anything, but for once you could see a slight bit of embarrassment in his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Look, how about you leave your notebook of host club finances out here? I'll watch it for you~ I promise not to read it, probably boring anyways." Kyouya still didn't say anything as he watched him suspiciously. Slowly, he put it down and made his way into a stall. Hikaru gave his brother a thumbs up as Kaoru made his way over, grabbed it, and left. Hikaru innocently pretended to use the washroom.

When Kyouya came out of the stall, he did not look impressed. "What did you do?"

"Me? What ever do you mean?" he replied nonchalantly.

"You know what I mean." It was such a simply sentence, but the way he said it would make anyone freeze up with fear. His face was completely straight when he said it, no anger at all, which made it even more frightening to hear.

"Er...uhm..I..havetogonowbye!" he ran out of the bathroom, zipping his pants on the way out.

Kyouya shook his head. "Idiots..." he muttered to himself, "Never have anything better to do..." Although he seemed unconcerned with this, he was very concerned. He figured he'd use his spare until after school when he'd be able to retrieve it.

"I didn't know he could be so scary..." Hikaru was saying to himself.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Kaoru asked him.

Hikaru shook his head, "No, no. He just looked pissed."

Kaoru nodded as they headed to their after lunch classes.

"Tamaki-senpai...?" Haruhi went up to the Host Club President after school.

"What is it my lovely daughter~ Daddy is always here for you~" Tamaki was in a weirder mood than usual, but that was to be expected on occasion.

"Yea yea, have you seen the twins anywhere? I haven't seen them since lunch and I'm wondering what they're up to," she asked him, annoyed obviously since he still didn't get the memo that she didn't like being his 'daughter'.

Tamaki looked hurt, but answered her anyways, "I haven't seen them yet. They should be here soon. Oi, Kyouya..~"

He looked over to him. Something looked different about him, but it was hard to put your finger on it. It was almost like he was...confused in some way.

"Do you know when the twins were supposed to arrive today?"

"Who?"

Tamaki frowned, now concerned. He hadn't noticed Kyouya's expression yet, "The twins..y'know, Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Oh..uh..yes, right, I thought you meant someone else. I don't know where they are, nor do I care..."

Tamaki looked to Haruhi, and Haruhi to him. Something was definitely not right with Kyouya. He never stuttered like that, he was always certain about everything he said. For the rest of the afternoon, Tamaki and Haruhi studied Kyouya. He was even forgetting some of his constant clients. What was wrong with him? Finally, at the end of the day, he left. He didn't calculate the earnings for the day, he didn't update the merchandise website. He left. "Something is definitely very strange with Kyouya-senpai..." Haruhi finally said, "Should you go see if he's alright?"

Tamaki shook his head, "It's none of my business really. I'm sure he'll be alright...." He seemed concerned as well, though. He really wanted to know what was wrong with what was pretty much his other half, but he didn't want to risk asking him and having him mad with him(although that's never stopped him before..). Although they did fight often, both of them were often concerned when something was bothering or wrong with the other. It had pretty much always been that way since they'd be friends. Even though Kyouya would never admit it, he did get a bit concerned about Tamaki at times, although Tamaki was usually more concerned about him than he was for Tamaki. They really were like a married couple. They often fought, but at the end of the day they still loved each other. Tamaki finally snapped out of his daze, "Well then~ Does Daddy need to give you a ride Haruhi~?"

She shook her head, "No, I'll be alright tonight, but thanks for the offer...." She didn't snap at him like usual, because she knew he was troubled by Kyouya's current state.

"Well then, goodbye Haruhi~" he waved as she left the room. She waved back to him. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight knowing there was stuff going on. Tamaki would be the same, he'd probably be pacing around, waiting for that fateful phone call that Kyouya was in a coma or something. None of the host club members ever expected what was actually going to happen.

The next day, Kyouya didn't show up for class. That was the first thing that tipped Tamaki off that something was wrong. Kyouya never missed class, he was too much of a good student to miss class ever. He'd known times when Kyouya was extremely ill and he still showed for class. After making this discovery, he promptly called all the host club members down to the front office. The twins were still not in attendance, but Tamaki figured that was for the better. "As most of us know, Kyouya has been acting strangely since yesterday afternoon!" he announced.

"Ah, Tama-chan, what's going on?" Hunny was getting impatient. Of course, Mori told him to wait until the president was finished.

"Now, he has not attended class this morning! We have to find out what is wrong with our vice-president. It is out duty as fellow hosts to find out what's what!" he was being all dramatic about it.

"Can you please get to the point?" Haruhi sighed.

He pouted, disappointed that his enthusiasm wasn't rubbing off on everyone else. "My point is, we need to find him and find out what's wrong. I propose we make a trip to the hospital."

"If it means missing class, I don't want any part of it," Haruhi said simply.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? For Kyouya?"

She sighed, "Fine, but remember I'm not doing this for you." She didn't know why she was doing this for Kyouya either, but didn't really care at the moment. It was probably because she didn't want to rack up more debt.

"Alright everyone! To the hospital!"

"Yay! It's like a field trip!" Hunny exclaimed as they marched out the front door.

The happiness wouldn't last.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Hunny and Mori went to explore while Tamaki and Haruhi went to find out where Kyouya had gone. "Tamaki-senpai....are you going to be alright?" It had been a silent walk down the halls and up stairs(since the elevator was broken at the time). Haruhi had decided it was time to break the silence, since usually it was Tamaki's job to do that. It was never silent when he was around, yet this time it was.

After a moment, he flashed her a signature smiled, "Yes, of course." Although he was usually happy, the smile still seemed sad and Haruhi could see right through it.

"You're not okay.....sometimes if you tell people what's wrong, it will make you feel better," she at least wanted to get a conversation going. At least this way Tamaki could say what was on his mind.

He sighed, but was still smiling, "All right, you caught me. We've just been friends for so long, and although it seems like he doesn't tell me things, he usually does. So when he doesn't, it hurts me. It hurts me that there was something wrong and he didn't tell me. It hurts me that he wouldn't _trust _me enough to tell me. It hurts me that I've told him so much about me, but he hasn't told me much about him. I try not to let it show through, but it just hurts to much it's hard not to. I mean, I know I shouldn't let it get to me so much, but he's my best friend. No, that would be an understatement. He's more than that. It hurts that it seems he thinks I see him as less than that."

Haruhi stared. She stared for a very long time, even when they were standing outside Kyouya's door. She had never heard something so meaningful come out of the President's mouth. Usually it was silly and sugarcoated, rarely did you get something serious like that. Finally, she got the courage to speak, "Tamaki-senpai, I..."

"Don't worry about it. It's not fair that you have to be involved in any of this. You shouldn't have to feel like you have to do something," he said simply, looking away from her and to the door.

Haruhi just nodded. She did feel like she had to do something, but she knew right now was not a good time to try an push that. Right now was a good time to just step back and be the support group. She knew that Tamaki wasn't playing around right now, and because of that she needed to take this very seriously. It was hard, because she wasn't used to taking things seriously with him. She knew that she had to, however, for the sake of all of them. Hunny and Mori had finally made their way up to the waiting room on that floor, so Tamaki and Haruhi decided it was time to finally pay Kyouya a visit.

Tamaki opened the door, "Mommy~ Daddy's missed you!" He bounded over to the bed and hugged his friend. After hearing what he'd said before, Haruhi could see the mask Tamaki was wearing. That the reason he was so silly most of the time was to hide for the hurt, to hide the relationship that was slowly breaking between himself and Kyouya. "And look~ Our daughter is here!" he continued, grinning. Kyouya looked to Tamaki, then to Haruhi, then back to Tamaki. You could see the wheels turning in his head, but nothing was coming. Like a toy factory's machine was working, but no toys are coming onto the line. His expression finally changed to that of annoyance, and he spoke.

_"Who the hell are you?"_

**~~~~~~Part One End~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

I took in some feedback I got last time to try and improve the story for the second portion. I have been busy, so I was kind of writing a bit here and a bit there and eventually I wrote it all. I hope this part isn't disappointing for anyone, haha.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tamaki stood there, his expression hard to read as he stared at Kyouya. He didn't know if he wanted to be offended, sad, or brush it off. The room was eerily quiet as Kyouya stared up at the blonde. It was apparent that he wasn't joking around, that he was dead serious about what he had said. Haruhi was still standing in the doorway. She wanted to leave, but yet she was frozen in place, almost as shocked as Tamaki was at the moment. The only sound in the room for quite a while was the heart monitor Kyouya was hooked up to, and the occasional footsteps of someone walking down the hall. Finally, Tamaki drew in a deep breath to speak, but was interrupted by someone else. "I am terribly sorry, Tamaki-san, I'm afraid I didn't get to you in time..." Haruhi looked over to the person standing beside her. She didn't know who she was, but she could see some sort of resemblance between her and Kyouya. Tamaki turned around and frowned at her. He was still rather speechless, to say the least. The woman turned on the lights in the room, giving it a less eery feel. "Ah..much better. Now, can I talk to you alone out here in the hall?" Tamaki slowly nodded and made his way out of the room. Haruhi decided she would go and join Mori and Hunny out in the waiting area now that she was able to move again, and she figured it wasn't really her place to intrude. It seemed like the woman had broken the awkward feel of the room.

The woman then closed the door and turned to Tamaki, "Now then, I see you've discovered my brother's...problem." She brushed her hair away from her face, seeming as if she were a bit flustered herself about the whole situation. She kept her composer as she waited for Tamaki to answer, her arms crossed casually.

"Problem? You'll have to explain a bit more, Fuyumi-san...." Tamaki replied, still a bit flustered. To the average onlooker, it would appear that he was intoxicated. However, the fact that he was making the effort to keep himself afloat was making it seem otherwise. He place his hand on the wooden railing that ran across the walls that aided people who had a hard time walking.

"Perhaps 'problem' wasn't the best way to put it...maybe 'mild disability'...oh no, that sounds worse, but you get the point. Anyhow, when my brother was born, he was just a normal healthy little baby. As he got older, we found that he was easily forgetful. We figured that this was just normal. It got to be a problem, however, when he began to forget who we were. We took him to the doctor and they said he had short term memory loss. Although he was young, keeping a journal recalling the days events would help him not forget as often. This is why he's always been so far ahead - because we've had to teach him so far ahead of his age group. One time when we moved, we lost all of them. So much of his childhood he's forgotten. We then decided at the front of the books, we'd have brief biographies of people he knows to jog his memory, and the rest would be to write what happened that day. Unfortunately, the house nurse carelessly forgot to get more and so now he's stuck with all his memories gone. At least, those of people he knows," Fuyumi explained to Tamaki. She explained it rather quickly, so she wasn't sure if she would have to repeat part of that. People continued to walk by, occasionally looking at Tamaki to see if he was going to be alright.

Somehow, Tamaki was able to take in all of that information, "But....couldn't he just use a previous one to use for people he knows?" He looked up to her, a lot of his hair in front of his face.

"Unfortunately not. Yet another error of the house nurse - she had sent them off to be laminated in the event of a flood. All of them. We won't have them back for a few weeks," Fuyumi sighed and ran a hand through her black hair, and then smiled a bit and moved the hair away from Tamaki's face.

"Well...thank you for stopping by.." Tamaki said to her politely and went into the waiting room to meet the host club members waiting there. It was bland, as most hospital waiting rooms were. The three host club members were sitting on a long, black couch. There was a TV on the wall that the three of them were using to keep occupied. "So....does anyone know what exactly happened to Kyouya's notebook?" he asked the three of them.

"The twins decided they wanted to play a prank and take it from him," Haruhi answered him, "It was my fault, though. I had mentioned I was curious about what he was always writing."

"Where are those two? They missed host club yesterday! How dare they!!! We need to track them down and get that book!!!" Tamaki exclaimed. Even in the most serious of times, there were still moments where he was up to his old antics.

"Actually...now that I think about it...they mentioned something about going on a vacation to Portugal," Haruhi tapped her chin in thought, "I guess it was these next few weeks."

Tamaki's face fell, it almost looked like he was going to be sick. "Excuse...me..." he said in what seemed like a monotone voice. He then proceeded to find a corner and bash his head against the wall.

"Tama-chan? Are you okay?" Hunny asked, but Mori quickly explained to him now might not be a good time. Hunny frowned and looked back to the television set.

"Portugal....why....Portugal....?" Tamaki was talking to himself between hits to his head against the white wall.

"I've heard they have nice beaches?" Haruhi tried to lighten the mood, but her efforts were probably going to waste. She looked to the faux plant that was beside the couch to try and get out of the situation again. Tamaki finally slumped down to the floor and stayed there. He stayed there even after his fellow club members all had to go home. He needed time to process all this. As the day went on, the waiting room became darker to match the time of day, and eventually it got quiet as people started to go to sleep. Tamaki had done a lot of thinking during this time. It had more or less gone back to what he'd told Haruhi before they'd confronted Kyouya. He felt hurt. There was no other way he could put it. He couldn't believe that his best friend didn't trust him with something like this. Despite how he was feeling, he knew that he had a duty to perform. He knew that even though Kyouya had kept this from him, it wouldn't stop him from being a good friend to him. Before he could go perform that duty, his silence was interrupted.

"Tamaki-san?" Tamaki looked over to see Fuyumi standing over him. She was dressed as if she were ready to go out, since it was quite chilly at night that time of year. She sat down on the black couch that was near that corner, "What on earth are you doing? Shouldn't you be at home?" She rested her purse down beside her and put her arm on the armrest, looking over it and down to where he was sitting on the floor.

"No," he answered simply, pulling his legs back up to his chest and resting his chin on them. He wrapped his arms around them to keep himself in a tight ball as he stared at his shadow on the wall.

"Why not? Visiting hours are over and I'm sure your home would be much more comfortable than the hospital's tile floor..." Fuyumi answered him, "Besides, you know Kyouya would scold you for being on the floor so long. You'll get sick, it's cold down there." That was a fact he couldn't deny. He knew that Kyouya would be mad at him for sitting down there. He got up and stood there for a moment, stretching his legs since they had fallen asleep. He then went and sat on the couch with Fuyumi with a 'plop'. He still looked like he was upset, which really he was. "Tamaki-san..you need to go home."

"You just said he'd scold me for being on the floor, so now I'm on the couch," he murmured. His hair was back in front of his face again, hiding his expression.

Fuyumi moved it away again, "Come on now....it's not like he's going to disintegrate if you leave..." She frowned, as much as she was concerned about her brother right now she was concerned about him as well.

"He could..." Tamaki murmured again. It was becoming apparent that he was getting very weary. He looked across the room to the faux plant beside the other couch, it seemed to be the way people tried to get out of a situation.

"Tamaki-san...either I can give you a ride home, or I'll have to get the security guards and you're going to have to explain why you're here so late," Fuyumi was getting a bit impatient, "I'll even drive you back here in the morning as soon as visiting hours start again if you like." Tamaki figured he'd try one last resort: he pouted at her. His blue eyes had become big and round, full of sadness like some sort of kicked puppy. "Oh no!," she covered her eyes, "You're not going to get me that way!" After a while, she moved her hands away. He was still pouting at her. She sighed in defeat, "Fine, you win. But if you get in trouble don't come to me!" She stood up and put her purse over her shoulder. She waved to him and went over to the elevators to leave. Tamaki went back to his sad expression. After a long time staring at that same faux plant, he laid down. He was too tall for the couch, so his feet were dangling over the edge. He took off the jacket of his uniform and loosened his tie, he was still wearing his school uniform. He then put the jacket over him like a blanket and ended up falling asleep there. He didn't want to disturb Kyouya in his sleep(he knew how THAT would go), so he figured he'd sleep there and see him in the morning. Some nurses contemplated whether or not to call security, but they had seen him with Fuyumi both times that day so they figured he wasn't some sort of homeless person who was just couch surfing. He had a restless night, but he knew for a while after that he probably wouldn't be getting much sleep.

**************

The next morning when Tamaki woke up, he felt very stiff from sleeping on the couch. He moved his legs off the side of the couch and stretched with a yawn. The sun was shining through the window, giving a bit of life to the otherwise dull room. He looked over at the clock near the nurses station, it read 6:30. Figuring it was way too early to go and pay a second visit to Kyouya, he went downstairs to the small coffee shop in the lobby. Although he would normally be intrigued by the small shop, he was simply too tired to be. He did find it nice, though. The lights were dim, making it seem like a relaxed atmosphere. There were a few people sitting with their laptops in the booths, and some nurses and a few visitors sitting at the tables in the middle. Thanking the woman who gave him the coffee he asked for, he went and sat at one of the tables. He mostly poked at the coffee, he didn't particularly like coffee, but he figured that he would never stay awake if he didn't drink it. As he went to take a drink, he looked up to see three concerned pairs of eyes staring down at him. It seemed like he was always being interrupted, so he didn't seem too bothered. After closer inspection, he realized they were a few of his frequent clients from host club. Three sisters, to be exact. One was a freshman, one was a junior and one was a senior. Running a hand through his messy blonde hair, he regained his composure and smiled at them. Even though it wasn't at the club, Kyouya had always told him he needed to treat his clients well even if it wasn't during hours. It was what created loyal customers. "Can I help you ladies?" he asked them casually.

"Ah, Tamaki-sama, I didn't know that there was someone you knew in the hospital...are they a close relative?" the youngest asked. She had blue eyes like he did, but had a reddish brown hair. She sat down in the chair across from him. There was a light that was hanging low to the table, and it showed that she was wearing little makeup unlike her two sisters.

He shook his head, "No no, I am here to see a fellow host club member. We always have to look out for each other." He looked down into his coffee, feeling that bit of betrayal again. The girls had to try and conceal their squeals, since they had to be respectful to the other people there. He was looking like he did when Renge attempted to make a host club movie and he was the lonely prince. "Well..I guess we'll leave you alone..." she said and got back up, "I hope everything turns out alright." Her and the middle sister left, but the eldest stayed behind. Tamaki took a sip of the coffee, still trying to convince himself he needed the energy. She went and sat in her sisters place across from him. She looked a lot like Kyouya's sister, except that she looked like she was the wise one, almost like you would think an elder would be.

"Tamaki-sama....this is about Kyouya....isn't it?" she asked softly, shortening the gap between them so she could talk to him with more privacy.

He looked back to her, still smiling, "Yes, but it shouldn't be something to concern yourself with. I am here to serve you, remember?" His charm wasn't as effective as usual, and you could tell she wasn't fully convinced. More people were starting to fill into the small coffee shop to pick up their coffees before work, or before they went to visit someone, or even on their way out.

"Alright, alright. But just know this: I know you love him more than you think you do. Look out for him, even if he doesn't end up staying with you," she stood up, pushed her chair in, and left. Tamaki just stared even long after she was gone. He was wondering how, or even why, she would think about something like that. He looked back to his coffee, which was now getting cold. He wanted to shrug off what she'd said but....was she right? Had she made an observation about him that he couldn't even make about himself? With that thought in mind, he downed his cold coffee and left the coffee shop. He went back up to Kyouya's room, and he didn't care what time it was.

**************

When Tamaki finally got back up to the ward Kyouya was on, he went straight to his room and burst open the door. "Kyouya! I have to talk with you!," he proclaimed, thrusting his hand into the air for emphasis. Kyouya was snoring lightly. He frowned and lowered his arm. Damn, he thought, I guess I'll have to wait. He pulled up a wooden chair over to the bed and sat there, his head propped up with his hands. It was quiet, which was kind of nice, but it was also very dark and pretty boring. Finally, once 8 o'clock rolled around, Tamaki had waited long enough. He stood up, the chair he was sitting in falling backwards behind him. If that wasn't enough to wake Kyouya up, this was. He marched over to the window and threw open the blinds with over exaggerated force (dramatically might have been a good way to put it)."Kyouya Ootori! It is time to wake up!," he pointed to the lump under the covers.

Kyouya rolled over, "I was already up, moron."

Tamaki froze, "E..Eh? H..How long have you been up?" He was still pointing and everything, the bright sun making it seem like he was a shadow.

Kyouya sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then put his glasses on, "Since about 7:30." He took the notebook from the small table that was sitting beside his bed. His glasses had previously been there as well. He always knew to take the notebook because it was beside his glasses, it was a habit. It was one of the only things he could really remember were things he did constantly. He could almost never remember the people, but he could remember the steps he took. There were odd occasions he could remember people, usually family, but it wasn't often. After reading through it, he turned back to Tamaki. "You never answered my question from yesterday," he said simply.

Tamaki finally lowered his arm, "Excuse me?"

"I asked who the hell you were. My sister then walked in and I didn't see you after that," he said simply, reading from the notebook as he spoke.

"Who I am doesn't matter right now," Tamaki replied with a smirk, "All you have to know is that I'm here to help you."

Kyouya stared at the blonde suspisioucly. Could he really trust him? He had no idea who this person was but...for some reason he could tell that he wasn't kidding about what he was saying. No matter how strange the other may have seemed, he felt like he had to give him a chance. "How do you propose you can help me?" he finally said, pushing up his glasses.

"I'm going to help you remember everyone and everything at school!," he proclaimed, sitting down gracefully on the side of Kyouya's bed.

"That's helping?" he frowned at him, not so sure the other knew what he was talking about.

"Would you rather try to figure it out on your own?"

Kyouya knew that Tamaki did have a point. Having him help him out would be a lot easier than trying to figure it out on his own. It then occurred to him that maybe this was too good to be true. "What do you want in exchange?" he asked him, looking him in the eye.

"Nothing," he told him simply, "Although you don't remember me, I am your best friend, and that's what friends do." Tamaki looked right back at the confused Kyouya. They stared for a very long time, until Kyouya finally answered him.

"I don't quite believe you, but I am going to accept your offer," he pushed up his glasses. He then closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He had a feeling this new person was going to give him a headache. Just after he'd finished thinking that, he felt arms around him. He opened his eyes, "Huh?" Tamaki was hugging him.

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun! I get to reintroduce you to everyone just like when we started the host club!" he let go and began twirling around the room.

Kyouya was already dizzy.

**************

The next day, Kyouya was released from the hospital and as promised Tamaki came with him. He was still bouncing around, blabbering about how it would be like old times before they knew each other. He was mostly trying to be optimistic in front of the other. Kyouya just stared out the window of the limousine as Tamaki went on and on, watching the cars as they zoomed past them. "We're here!" he exclaimed as they pulled up to the school, dragging Kyouya out of the vehicle. It seemed familiar to him, but he wasn't 100% sure about anything. As Tamaki led him into the school, he noticed nearly all the girls were staring at the two of them. He didn't realize why until he looked down and saw Tamaki was holding his hand. For some reason he hadn't noticed it until now.

"Can you not do that?" he asked him, still looking around at all the girls.

"Do what?" he looked back at him, totally oblivious to the fact that holding hands was causing a lot of attention. Kyouya pointed down to their linked hands, and Tamaki looked to where he was pointing. "Ah...sorry..." he let go. He was actually sort of enjoying publicly displaying his affection. Some of the girls aww'd and they began to walk off to their classes. Tamaki then led Kyouya to class without holding hands. He stuck them in his pockets just to make sure he wouldn't by accident.

Once they were in the class, Tamaki showed him his seat which was beside his own. He sat down, "So, is anything coming to you?"

"A bit here and there," he sat down in his own seat, "Very slowly it seems to be coming to me."

"That's good!" Tamaki exclaimed, "And with my help you'll be back to normal in no time!"

Kyouya just shook his head and looked to the front of the class. He could never be normal. He knew he could never be normal. He could try anything, but he would never be normal.

By the end of the day, Kyouya had started to recall where quite a few things in the school were. It was now time for host club duty., which Tamaki had come to conclude would be one of the harder transitions. Especially since the girls would expect attention from Kyouya that he couldn't exactly give. He had decided that he would take over Kyouya's clients while he mostly observed today. "Alright! Let me introduce you to everyone. The twins aren't here, but you'll know them when you see them because they're always together causing trouble...and ah...there's Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai over there with the sweets....and oh! Haruhi~ Guess who's here~?" Tamaki dragged Kyouya over to where haruhi was setting up a tea set on a tray.

Haruhi looked over to the two of them, "Ah, Kyouya-senpai, it's nice to have you back." As...unpleasant as he'd been in the past, one doesn't know how different it is without someone until they're gone. Since it had just been herself, Mori and Hunny she had to take on the financial matters. If she didn't hate math before, she hated it now. Kyouya simply nodded to her in acknoledgement as he wrote in his notebook. He was writing down where rooms were in the school before he forgot. Because they were part of his routine, he had a bit of a memory of them. However, because he didn't do it every day the memory was foggy. Before he could do anything else, Tamaki whisked him off to watch him perform his host club duties.

"Tamaki-sama, what's wrong with Kyouya?" one of the girls who was sitting on the couch with him asked, "He looks okay to me..."

"Kyouya just needs a break is all. Am I not good enough for you, princess? I can change for you..." he turned her head to face him. Squeel time. Kyouya just shook his head at this, it seemed strange how girls would just throw themselves at Tamaki. The feeling, however, was not disgust....but he couldn't figure it out.

"Are you alright, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi walked over to him, now holding the tray she had been organizing. He looked over to her and nodded, then back to Tamaki and the swarm of girls. Haruhi was quiet for a moment before she finally got the courage to speak, "...You're jealous, aren't you?"

Kyouya's head snapped back over to her, "W..What?"

"You may not remember Tamaki yet, but you still have feelings for him. I can tell, you're jealous," she smiled a bit.

"I am not," he looked forward, "I am simply wondering how all these girls can just throw themselves at him."

"Whatever you say.." she walked away to cater to her own clients. Kyouya looked over again to watch her walk away, and then slowly again to observe Tamaki. Was he jealous? How could he be when he still didn't know who this person was? He decided to sit down to try and think this out.

**************

As time went on, Kyouya began to familiarize himself with the people and the places of the school. He could remember Hunny's sweets, and to occasionally mention Haruhi's debt in passing to her. However, one thing he never mentioned was Tamaki. Tamaki always helped him out, but Kyouya never acted like he had remembered yet. This was taking a toll on the host club president, and everyone could tell. Even his clients could see his charm wasn't as...charming. It wasn't as severe as when he had first found out about what was going on with Kyouya, but soon it could get that bad. One day when the host club had ended and the others had left, Tamaki decided to approach him. "Kyouya..can I talk with you?" he asked him.

"I don't see why not," he replied, although he gave him the vibe like he was busy and didn't want to be bothered. His back was to the other, which didn't help the feeling that much.

"Well...do you still not remember me?" Tamaki asked him, moving so he was standing in front of him. He didn't want to talk to his back. Kyouya didn't answer him, he just continued to write as if he had something more important to do than talk with him. Tamaki was beginning to get frustrated and it was time to make a move. "Stop ignoring me!" he grabbed the book away from him. He could be very aggressive if he wanted to. Kyouya just blinked at him. Tamaki then proceeded to push him down onto the couch that was beside them. Once he was on top of him, he leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't an angry or a hard kiss, it was quite the passionate one. And yet, despite all Tamaki was doing, Kyouya didn't fight back. He didn't kiss back, but he didn't push him off either. Finally, Tamaki pulled away, "I love you. I may not have made that quite clear even when you remembered me, but I will now. I won't give up."

Kyouya smirked and pushed up his glasses, "Idiot..." Tamaki blinked, he was very confused now. Kyouya sat up, and because he sat up and pushed Tamaki up so he was sitting on his knees. "Do you really think I could forget you for so long? It would be kind of hard to not remember someone like you."

"W...hat...?" he tilted his head to the side, still not comprehending.

"I began to remember you the first day back at school. I just wanted to see how long it would be until you decided that you couldn't take any more of me not remembering," he replied, "I wanted to see how much you actually cared." Tamaki just stared at him for a very long time, and surprisingly Kyouya was patient in waiting for him to take it in. Finally, Tamaki flopped over into his lap, since Kyouya was sitting normally now. He rolled over so his head wasn't in his crotch and he was staring up at Kyouya.

"You're so mean.." he pouted at him.

Kyouya actually didn't push him off, "That may be so, but you admitted your feelings in the process."

"And I'll even say it again. I love you, Kyouya Ootori, and don't forget it," he replied, a little more lighthearted about it now. He was smiling. And for once, Kyouya actually smiled back at him. Not a smirk, but a smile.

"I don't think I could ever forget that."

**~~~END~~~**


End file.
